The present invention relates to a device for organizing an office workstation comprising, in particular, at least a keyboard and a monitor of a computer.
It is common knowledge that office work has undergone a far-reaching evolution, as characterized mainly by a changeover first from the mechanical typewriter and then the electric typewriter to modern computers having sophisticated text processing systems. As a result, some sort of computer can be found practically on each office desk today, this computer basically comprising a microprocessor-based CPU, fixed-disk storage memories and related operating components, and one or two drives into which floppy and/or program disks are inserted. A monitor and a keyboard, and possibly also a printer, are also connected to the CPU of the computer via electric cables, while a whole set of accessories, such as a "mouse", containers for holding disks, CDs, and cassettes, etc., a lamp, a text support stand and the like, are provided.
All such components of the office workstation are usually separated from each other and take up considerable space, thereby cluttering the workplace and becoming quite inconvenient for use by the operator.
Devices provided to organize office equipment are already known. However, these devices provide only partial and mostly dedicated solutions, and therefore turn out to be quite limited in their usefulness. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,793 discloses a modular, knock-down desktop item holder adapted to accommodate pens, pencils, paper sheets and the like. A similar device, adapted to be attached to the keyboard of a computer, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,735. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,200 and 4,709,972 describe support containers for use with a computer, to or in which the related keyboard can be attached or inserted, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,978 describes a known device for supporting a computer, in which a drawer-like keyboard-holder can be inserted, the drawer-like keyboard-holder housing, in turn, the electric connections and power controls in its rear portion.